


Date Night

by QueenCarol



Series: Fighting For The Moments [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: Carzekiel, Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: Ezekiel leaves a criptic letter for her to find requesting for her presence at the throne room.  It’s a regular night at Kingdom and yet her husband is adamant of making it a night to remember.Episode tie-in 9x11





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author.

Ezekiel’s note is a little cryptic but she trusts her husband and after taking a second to consider the request she makes her way to the throne room.

It’s the middle of the night and the Kingdom is mostly silent but she doesn’t fear as she makes her way from their home towards the theatre. She crosses paths with the Knights on duty and exchanges pleasant small talk before continuing on her way, she even smiles as she notices a couple walking hand by hand taking a quiet stroll in the gardens, the sudden desire to be doing exactly that with her husband coursing through her. It’s a normal night in their community and yet she’s off to find her husband at the randevú point mentioned in his note. 

She reaches the theatre but catches the shadow of her husband before entering. He hasn’t seen her which gives her the chance to observe him. He passes from side to side to side in front of the double doors, trying to appear nonchalant though she knows by the way he holds himself that he is nervous. Whatever he’s been plotting culminates tonight and he’s either nervous she won’t like it or far too excited for his own good. She’ll have to look at his face to decide which one it is.

“Zeke.” She whispers in an attempt to not scare him.

He still jumps as he turns before opening his arms to her. “My love!” He greets her, a huge smile on his face. He’s definitively excited.

“What are you up to?” She asks with a raised eyebrow though she is quick to move into his embrace, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

Ezekiel gives the best hugs she’s ever received. His arms are strong and his hands are big against her back, but neither bring fear to her mind for she knows that when she’s embraced by him she feels nothing but softness and warmth. She’ll deny it to anyone who dares mention it, but she loves to burrow into his embrace, to hide herself from the worries and fears and simply lean against him. There is something mesmerizing about the beat of his heart against her ear that simply calms her to the core. He is the warmth to her coldness. The Ying to her Yang. The dream to her realness. The other half of her soul.

“Trust your King,” he offers all the while giving her that face splitting grin that he knows she’s not immune to.

“I trust my King.” Carol replies with her own teasing smile before leaning forward and kissing him again. “But I know my husband and his tendency to get into trouble. What are you up to?”

He doesn’t reply, at least not verbally. Instead he digs into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a strip of cloth. It’s a blindfold.

Carol narrows her eyes, her mouth twisting lightly as she looks up into her husbands eyes. She takes the blindfold but doesn’t put it on. “Why?” 

“Humor me, my love.” The way he practically begs her to go along with his plans, his eyes sparking with the light that filters through the theatre’s windows, eats at the practical core of her being. Whatever he is planning to show her is obviously important to him and she doesn’t want him to think that she doesn’t find it important.

She ends up handing him the blindfold then taking a step toward the doors. She turns to look over her shoulder before tipping her head to the side in a sign for him to blindfold her.

“Jerry better not be inside.” She warns him. The chuckle that he lets out makes her smile as well.

Complete darkness falls as he places the soft material over her eyes and holds it secure with his hand. The fact that he knows she wouldn’t want it tied is a testament to her husbands ability to understand her. He knows she has a fear of small spaces which sometimes morphs into a fear of the dark, it is irrational specially in the world they live in, but he is giving her the chance to take away the blindfold quickly if her feelings were to overwhelm her.

He takes her hand with his free one and guides her in. There is no stumbling, for she trusts him completely and he knows just how to guide her. She knows the layout of the place and knows he’s guiding her to the very front row but he’s careful to hold her so that the slight dip of the floor doesn’t overpower her body and makes her fall. They stop before reaching the very spot she had occupied the day they met. 

He says nothing for the longest time, simply waiting. When her need to know what’s going on overpowers her decision to amuse him, Carol turns slightly towards him, blindfold still in place. “Zeke?”

She hears the rushing of heavy footsteps against the stage floor then on the carpet that lines the mezzanine. Once more her lip curls upward, this time with amusement. “I knew Jerry was in here.”

“No I’m not.” She hears Jerry’s friendly voice as it filters and bounces around the theatre. 

“Jerry.” Ezekiel playfully warns.

“Right, leaving!” He calls again and the footsteps pick up once more. “Enjoy, majesties!”

She hears Ezekiel let out a sigh and feels him give her hand a squeeze. The sound of the front door opening and closing is followed by the falling of the blindfold.

She instantly knows why Jerry was in here.

The theatre is carefully decorated with candles of all sizes, lit with dancing flames whose brightness reflect all around them. The throne room has been cleared and in its place is a picnic spread with fruits, cheese, and what appears to be wine. There’s pillows and blankets stern all over the place for them to lean on. Besides the spread stands an old timey movie projector, with a movie already loaded.

“What is this?” She asks as her eyes dance from one thing to the next.

“Date night.” Ezekiel declares with pride. “If it pleases my lady wife.”

Carol turns to look at him. She’s unable to keep the smile from her face as her eyes lock with his. So this is what he’s been planning all along, to surprise her with a date night. 

She turns on her heal and closes the tiny distance between them, her arms closing around his waist as her head leans back, chin up high, to keep his gaze. “It pleases me.” She whispers before leaning on tiptoes and pressing a deep kiss to her husbands lips. “It pleases me a lot.”

Ezekiel pulls her as close as physically possible, taking his time in kissing her. She loves his kisses. They’ve been married for six years and yet the kisses he gives still make her knees week and her belly tremble with desire. It is only when they’ve run out of breath that she pulls back, giving her lips a lick before turning to look at the spread again. “Show me, please.”

Ezekiel nods and takes a step back though his hand quickly catches her’s. He guides her towards the stage and let’s her take everything in. He and Jerry have gone all out to present to her a beautiful surprise and they’ve really surprised her. Not for the first time she feels like the luckiest woman on earth to have found the love of her life amidst the dead walking, but this, this goes beyond her wildest dreams.

“Is this why you didn’t want to tell me about your side-mission?” She asks.

Ezekiel gives a shy nod, so very unlike him. “Indeed it is.” He admits. “I desired to surprise you with a night designed only for us, with food and drinks and a movie. It’s not quite like a date in the olden world but with the aid of the Knights we were able to make it a reality for you, my Que... my love.”

“When you see them again, please say thank you from me.” She whispers to him as she moves to sit on top of one of the many pillows. 

“I shall.” He assures her. 

“And you did surprise me.” Carol promises. “I’m... I’m sorry if I sometimes question whether things are worth risking our lives for.”

He kneels besides her before letting his body rest on the pillows in a sitting position. “What you’ve experienced, before the fall of the world and before arriving home, I will never be able to fully fathom. I understand your hesitation, your practicality, I honor it as well but the Kingdom thrives in living not merely surviving. I merely wished to bring a tiny glimmer of whimsey into our lives.”

“Our people will love you for it.” She knows the kids will specially adore him for it. She can’t wait to see their little faces light up as they experience for the first time in their lives, or perhaps for the first time in a long time, what a movie is like. “I love you for it.”

He dazzles her with a grin before pulling her against him, letting her lean comfortably against his chest. “We were even able to secure one of your favorites.”

He reaches behind him and flips a switch. The projector starts running, the clicking sound enveloping them as the bulb lights and starts sending images to the sheet that now covers the back of the stage. She knows what movie he’s chosen from the moment she sees the Switzerland alps appear in front of her.

“Do I want to know how you got this?” She asks him. “A side mission to the side mission of the side mission?”

Ezekiel chuckles but answers by giving a nod. “Perhaps some things are better left unsaid, my love.”

She can’t help but chuckle at his words. As long as no one got hurt she doesn’t really care how they got the movie. She’d rather lay back, relax and enjoy the movie with her husband.

“By the way,” she whispers as she reaches for a bowl of recently peeled pomegranate grains. She can’t help but throw a look over her shoulder as she does, showing to him her wicked nature. “You can call me your Queen. Maybe not all the time, but definitively when we are alone.”

He’s surprised at her words but he doesn’t miss more than a beat before replying. “My Queen’s wish is my command.”


End file.
